Closet Talk
by Dream.Upon.Once
Summary: Its Christmas time, Snape is patrolling the school late at night when he gets locked in a broom closet with another teacher. What will happen once in closed spaces?


_This is just something that came and I decided to share it with you all. It's a one-shot, it doesn't follow HD in that Dumbledore and Snape are both alive and well._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, they are JKRowlings._

* * *

Severus was exhausted. It was the last week before the Christmas holidays; the students were even more unruly in their excitement of the holiday and going home. Severus would look forward to some quiet evenings alone but till then, he had the _pleasure_ of the students acting out. Dumbledore in his usual fashion, that insisted the castle be decorated from tower to dungeon, so that there was an overwhelming array of red and green everywhere. Holly, mistletoe, wreaths, twinkling lights, Christmas carols, trees and snow was everywhere and on everything. It was driving Severus crazy.

"Ten points each from Hufflepuff for being out past curfew, run along." he snapped at a group of second years who were leaving the library. The students hurried to do so, losing more points as they ran away. Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose before moving to go to the Astronomy tower. It was his turn for the nightly patrols and as Albus had most of the mistletoe in the tower, Severus was sure to find the majority of late night students snogging there.

After cleaning out the tower (a total of hundred points taken) Severus began checking classrooms and closets. He had just caught two Slytherins in the broom closet when he heard someone behind him.

"Evening Severus."

His head snapped to see Professor Temperance Stockton, who looked just as tired as he was.

Temperance was the newest member of the staff (of five years), as the History professor as Professor Binns had finally moved on. She was a quiet witch, pleasant though her true smile had to be earned and didn't come easily. In her time here, Severus had noticed that the blond witch didn't truly smile at many people but when she did, her eyes had a way of sparkling. Temperance usually had a warm expression on her face but it didn't always reach her blue eyes.

"Professor. What brings you this way?"

They were on the third floor of the castle and like most of the staff, Temperance's rooms were on the second floor.

"Albus asked me to patrol tonight." only her eyes betrayed her tiredness and Severus wordlessly cursed Albus for his carelessness. He knew for a fact that Temperance had already patrolled twice this week, only one less then himself. She must be just as exhausted as he was.

"I have already completed the upper floors." Severus closed the closet door and moved down the corridor. Temperance walked beside him silently, opening a door on her side of the corridor. They wordlessly opened and closed doors, finding no more students on the third floor. They had only just begun on the second floor when Temperance opened the door on two students in a tight embrace. Severus smirked from behind her, seeing it was two Gryffindors. _Minerva hated when Severus found her students snogging._

"That will be thirty points each for being out past curfew and breaking proper student conduct." Severus smirked as the third year girl blushed, smoothing her skirt while the fifth year boy swallowed down hard many times.

"Now run along." said Temperance kindly. The two nodded their heads and headed for the Gryffindor tower. The history professor smirked at Severus. "Only sixty points Severus? This close to Christmas, I would have expected even a detention from you."

Severus hissed. "Dumbledore doesn't allow me to give detentions with Mr. Filch during the month of December. Mr. Filch has complained on numerous occasions."

Temperance's smile was warm but didn't meet her eyes. Severus found himself staring at her face, noting how her eyes were drooping even as they spoke. He opened his mouth to tell her to go to bed when Peeves appeared above them.

"Professors out of beds!" he singsonged. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Peeves, I am not in the mood."

"Go away before I call for the Bloody Baron." threatened Severus. Peeves made a sudden jerking motion towards Temperance and Severus automatically moved his body in front of hers. In doing so, he pushed her into the closet they had just emptied. The witch lost her balance and landed on the floor with a humph. Turning quickly, Severus saw that the witch was looking surprised at being on the castle floor while Peeves giggled and cursed above them.

Severus opened his mouth to apologize when he felt two little hands on his back before he was crashing down on top of the history professor.

"Peeves!"

Severus just barely prevented his body from knocking the wind out of Temperance when the door was shut and they were in darkness. A loud clicking noise and the professors knew they were stuck in the closet curtsey of Peeves.

"I'm very sorry Professor Stockton, I didn't mean to knock you down."

"It's fine Severus. Just get off me."

Severus scrambled to his feet, as the witch moved to sit up. Severus tried the door a few times, using numerous spells that did nothing to unlock the door. The two professors sat in silence as their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. The cracks around the door allowed enough light in that Severus could make out Temperance as she leaned her head against the stone wall. Her eyes were closed.

"It could of been worse. Peeves could of locked me up with Mr. Filch and his cat." murmured Temperance. Severus couldn't help but smirk. He was glad to know that she held him above the caretaker and his rotting cat. Temperance shifted, pulling her robes closer to her body. They didn't talk and after a while Severus found himself sitting beside her.

"Might as well go to sleep." he muttered under his breath. Temperance turned her head towards him. They were sitting with their shoulders touching. The broom closet wasn't very roomy.

"Severus, can I ask you a personal question?"

Severus instantly tensed and she could feel this.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to but... do you have nightmares about the Final Battle?"

Severus felt Temperance shift beside him, sighing.

"It's silly I know but I'm worried to go to sleep. Its been a while since I was able to sleep without having some nightmare..."

"Have you tried Dreamless Sleep?"

"I don't like to take potions." was her answer. Severus stared at the door in front of them. Temperance wasn't a usually chatty witch and they had never had a personal conversation before. Temperance had began teaching the year he had been Headmaster of Hogwarts and she had been among those who fought to defend the school. Harry Potter had killed the Dark Lord but not before many ugly deaths occurred. Severus felt a tightness in his chest recalling the faces of friends gone cold with death. It had been rocky after the battle was over and Dumbledore's return from hiding, once again coming to Severus's defense. This time to prove that Severus hadn't killed him.

Unwantedly, the mourning face of Mrs. Weasley crying over a fallen son came to mind and he quickly stuffed that memory away.

"Yes."

Temperance, whose eyes were drooping again, raised her head.

"What was that?" she whispered. Severus swallowed down hard, closing his eyes.

"Yes. Yes I do have nightmares about that day." Following his words, Severus felt a small piece of himself relax and begin to heal. He had never shared his nightmares with anyone before. Temperance's smile was one of companionship not happiness, though it touched her eyes just right.

Temperance's head fell gently onto Severus's shoulder and he looked down to see that she was fast asleep. Feeling his own exhaustion wash over him, Severus rested his chin on her head and let his eyes close slowly.

"Albus, you don't think something bad happened to them do you?" asked a worried Minerva. She and Albus were walking the corridor on the second floor. When Severus and Temperance hadn't shown for breakfast, the two had instantly known something was up. After finding a singing Peeves (a twisted song about two professors) they knew he'd played a trick on the two.

With that uncanny sense that only Albus had, he headed straight to the broom closet on the second floor.

"I am sure they are fine Minerva." he assured her before spelling the door open. His eyes twinkled, seeing the two professors fast asleep in each others arms. Minerva's voiced concerns woke the two, who looked at each other and blushed as they moved away from the other.

* * *

_Let me know your thoughts, always willing to hear what you have to say. R&R_


End file.
